iMust Be Crazy
by musicfreak291
Summary: When Sam and Freddie accidentally kiss. they realise their true feelings for each other. Seddie oneshot


**iMust Be Crazy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the songs mentioned.**

**A/N: Okay guys this is my first oneshot. I don't know how it will turn out but I hope you like it.**

* * *

Sam's POV

Everything happened so fast. My mind had trouble putting the pieces together. All I could remember was that I was coming down the stairs of the Shay's apartment and tripped. Out of instinct I closed my eyes and braced for a pain inducing fall onto the cold hard floor.

Instead I was greeted by a soft cushion. However it was no ordinary cushion. Upon contact with this said cushion, a wave of different emotions cascaded over me. They hairs on my body stood on ends and a chilling sensation went down my spine. All this happened within a split of a second.

Suddenly, my lips came into contact with something soft and warm. My eyes still closed I feared what I was going to see when I opened my eyes. The feeling on my lips was so familiar. Only once had I ever felt that sensation on my lips and that was when the dork and I shared our first kiss.

I slowly peeked through my eyelids. At first the initial flooding of light into my pupils blinded me. Then a picture of a very shocked, wide eyed Freddie Benson came into focus. My eyes darted around, looking at what was taking place right before my eyes. I was kissing Fredward 'I'm a geek' Benson.

It only lasted for a short second but it felt like an eternity and embarrassment and happiness washed over me. I blushed. Me. Sam 'Nothing fazes me' Puckett was blushing. I quickly stood up and turned to the side, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

He propped himself up on his elbows, staring towards me. His eyes seemed to bore a hole in my soul. There was an awkward silence between us. In my mind I was just hoping Carly would come rushing down after hearing the loud thud of two bodies crashing into the ground. But like always, the moment never came.

I stood there as he slowly stood up. I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Watch where you're going, dork." I shouted crossing my arms over my chest. From his facial expression, he wasn't expecting I reprimand him like that.

"What? Me? You were the one who fell on me." He said matter-of-factly. As he said that he arched his back and sort of pounded his back with his hand. I realised that falling on your back with the weight of two people could really hurt. That was when the wretched caring side of me showed.

"Are you okay?" I asked still not facing him directly.

"I'll be fine. Although I probably need to visit a chiropractor now." He said and shot me a smirk.

I laughed and as quickly as the awkward atmosphere had arrived, it had disappeared.

"But seriously, are you okay." I asked still really concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

We stood there facing each other and once again the awkwardness was back. We stood there, both staring at each other and fidgeting with our fingers. I knew we had to talk about what just happened to clear things out. He and I both know that whenever we bottle up anything inside, we end up doing more damage than originally intended.

Like the time we had our first kiss. We became paranoid that Carly would find out. Everytime she asked what we have been up to, we simply panicked and replied with a why and what do you know. In the end we just ended up telling Carly, who took it much more relaxed than we thought she would.

Anyway, back to our current situation. We stood there waiting for the other to speak. We both opened our mouth but before any words came out the doorbell rang.

"Could someone get that?" Carly shouted from upstairs. I gave Freddie the look that said we'll talk later. He nodded.

"I'll get it." Freddie shouted and walked towards the door. He opened it revealing an Asian looking girl standing at the door. She had long black hair and had the facial features of a Chinese Girl. The girl spoke.

"Hi, I'm Scarlett. I e-mailed you guys about performing on iCarly." She said. She looked Asian but had no traces of an accent at all.

"Oh right, come on in. I'm Freddie and that's Sam over there." Freddie said pointing at me.

"Hi." I said. "C'mon lets go upstairs so you can meet Carly." I said before running up the stairs. I heard footsteps behind me so I assumed they were right behind me. I entered the iCarly studio and saw Carly sitting in one of the beanbags.

"Hey Carls, the girl from the e-mail is here." I announced as I entered. "She coming up right now."

"Kay." She said as she got up from the beanbag. I looked around the studio and noticed an electronic keyboard set up in the corner. Just then Scarlett entered with Freddie right behind her.

"Hi I'm Carly. You must be Scarlett." Carly spoke.

"Yeah hi, thanks for having me on." She said.

"You look Asian." Carly said.

"Yeah, I'm Chinese but I've lived here since I was born."

"Oh I see. So I you're a piano prodigy now are you." Carly asked.

"Yeah but I don't like to brag." She said.

"So do you want to rehearse once through?" Carly asked pointing at the keyboard.

"Sure."

She walked over to the keyboard and set her bagpack down beside it.

"I'm thinking of playing a song I composed about my dad." She said.

"Go for it." I said.

She looked at the keys and placed her fingers on them. The tune started out soft and slow. It was a peaceful tune but I couldn't help but feel that there was a hint of sadness in it. Slowly the tune picked up into an upbeat tempo and all traces of sadness was gone.

Sam kept thinking of her father when she heard the song. Before he passed away, he was very close to Sam. He was a major in music and had thought Sam how to play the piano. She could still remember the first time he taught her how to play.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sammy, come here for a minute." Dave Puckett said patting the seat beside him as he sat in front of the piano._

"_Yeah dad?" I said as I sat down beside him. I had trouble getting up the seat as I was only three and was still pretty small._

"_Sammy, do you want to learn to play this like me?" He asked._

"_Yes! I love piano and I would love to play a song for you." I said. I always dreamt of playing the piano and the thought that my dad was going to teach me made it seem all the more wonderful._

"_Okay then lets start." He said before showing me what each key represented._

_End Flashback_

A tear rolled down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away so no one saw. Scarlett was still playing but the tune had once again changed from an upbeat to a sad tune. I looked at Scarlett as she played. Her eyes were closed but I could see that there were tears starting to form. The song ended and a tear fell down her cheek and onto the keys.

I started clapping first and Freddie and Carly joined in. Scarlett looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That was awesome but why are you crying." I asked. I knew it must be something that hurt her but I wanted to know.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just that, my father passed away a couple months ago and that song was the story about his life through my eyes. From birth to death." She said before another tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry to hear that and I shouldn't have asked. I know how you feel cuz I lost my father too." I said before putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. To be honest, I'm actually a shy girl. I hate performing but my father always wanted me to perform. That's why I wanted to perform on iCarly, so I can fulfil his wish."

"That's very noble of you." Freddie spoke. Carly and I nodded in agreement.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Scarlett asked.

"No problem. It's down the hall to your left." Carly said. She nodded and walked out of the studio.

"It's so sad. I mean to have to lose your father." Carly said.

"Yeah it's rough. I was lucky that I had friends who help me through the tough times." I said and looked towards both of them.

"Aw Sam, no need to thank us." Carly said as she gave me a hug. I saw that Freddie was just standing there watching us.

"C'mon dork. There's still some room for a hug." I said before pulling him into the hug. Usually I wouldn't do this but seeing that he has helped me through tough times, I felt obligated.

_Flashback_

"_It's okay Sam. I'm here for you." Freddie said as he sat next to me on Carly's couch. I was there in the afternoon talking to Carly about the passing of my father and I had stayed there. I thought I had cried it all out in the afternoon but I guess I was wrong. Freddie came by that evening and saw me crying. Carly was in the shower so she didn't know. He had come and comfort me._

"_It's not fair. Why did he have to go like that?" I cried into Freddie's shirt. Freddie put his arms around me and gave me a huge hug._

"_Sam whatever happens, you know that Carly and me would never leave you." Freddie said._

"_You can't promise that." I said. I knew that life was unpredictable so anything could happen._

"_Sam listen to me." He said and looked me in the eyes. "Your father didn't leave you, his in here." He pointed to my heart. "And even if anything happens to me or Carly, you know we would never leave you cuz we will be right there in your heart. Always." I manage to stop crying._

"_Thanks Freddie. You're a good friend." I said before hugging him once again._

_End Flashback_

Before I knew it, the webshow was over and We said goodbye to Scarlett. We were in the iCarly studio when Carly heard Spencer call out to Carly from the kitchen.

"Be right down." She shouted to spencer before turning to me. "You guys coming down?"

I shook my head and so did Freddie. He was finishing with his tech equipment. I looked at him and it dawned on me. Why had I felt happy when we were on the floor earlier that day? Why had I start noticing the little details about Freddie? Why had I found this new care for his being? Was I in love with him? No that's impossible. But then again totally possible.

Freddie's phone started to ring and he answered it. He said somethings and hung up.

"Hey I got to go, my mom needs me for something." He said and I nodded. He placed his camcorder which he was holding down onto the Cart. Little did I know that upon putting it down, he had accidentally turn it on and was now beaming live transmission to iCarly dot com.

He exited the studio and I was alone in there. I looked around and saw the keyboard. I stood up and walked over to it. I stared at the keys. I had never touched a piano ever since my dad died for fear it would bring back bad memories but I now wanted more than ever to play something. I sat down in front of it and placed my hands on it. I always remembered that playing always helped get whatever emotions I had bottled up out and made me feel better.

"Perhaps this would help me forget about Freddie." I said outloud. I started playing the tune of Everytime we touch. (a/n: slow version not the noisy techno version.) Slowly Sam began to sing.

_Your arms are my castle, __Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, _

_We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

'Cause everytime we touch, _I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast? _

_I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch,  
I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

She lifted her hands of the keys. She couldn't believe she just did that. She sat there thinking.

* * *

Freddie's POV

I left Carly's apartment and entered my own. There in the living room I saw my mom carrying a box of stuff.

"Mom what did you need me for." I asked, curious as to why my mom would need me to do anything.

"I bought all these vitamin at at a very cheap price and I want you to keep them in the medicine cabinet in your room. I want you to take one of each everday." She said before pushing the box into my hand. The box weighed a tonne.

"Mom how many bottles are in here?" I asked.

"Hundred and fifty."

"Hundred and fifty!? You expect me to take hundred and fifty pills a day?"

"Don't be silly Fredward. There are only three kinds of vitamins in there so you only need to take three per day."

"Okay, I'll just go put them in my room then." I walked off to my bed room and stuffed the box into my medicine cabinet. Just then I remembered I forgot to do something on iCarly dot com and went over to my laptop. I turned it on and brought up the iCarly page. Strangely on the homepage, there was an alert saying live show. I had programmed it so everytime there was a show going on, people who visited the website knew there was a show going on. So when I saw the alert flashing, I thought there was a glitch. I clicked it which brought me to a page with a screen. But to my surprise there was live streaming video. The video was tilted at a slight angle suggesting that it was from the camera on the cart.

I soon realised that I must have accidentally turned the camera on when I placed it on the tech cart. Just then I saw Sam walking towards the piano in the middle of the room. She looked confused and somewhat sad.

It was what she said that really freaked my out. She said she needed to get her mind off me. I watched as she played. The lyrics however seemed to relate to the sensation that shot through my body when we both…kissed. She was soon done and looked like she was exiting the studio.

I quickly closed my laptop and ran to Carly's apartment. I stepped in and saw Sam walking down the stairs.

"Hey I thought you needed to go." Carly shouted from the kitchen. I didn't respond to her but just walked over to Sam.

"What are you doing Fred…" Sam started but was cut off.

I was kissing Sam Puckett, and I didn't care. I could hear the sound of metal dropping but didn't move to see what it was. Soon I realised that Sam's hands had snaked around my neck.

After what seemed like twenty seconds, we pulled apart for air. I turned to see Carly's mouth gaping and a spatula on the floor. I guessed that Carly must have dropped it when she saw us kissing.

Sam's face was pure utter confusion so I decided to fill her in on the story.

"Camera was on." That was all I said and she immediately got it. We looked to Carly who was still shocked.

"Did I miss something?" She said before a smile appeared on her face. "Or are you Crazy?"

We all laughed and I knew that things were going to change for the better.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that was it. Hope you liked my first oneshot. I know they may have been a little ooc but I had to write it that way. Sorry about the horrible title. I couldn't think of anything else. If yoy give me a good one I may change it to that. Please review and tell me what you think. I will be updating the last chap of iJoin the band followed by a new story in a few days time.**


End file.
